An automated image duplicating apparatus of the type having an automatic document feed module in addition to a duplicator module is known. The automatic document feed module includes a lid structure to be opened and closed over the document table of the duplicator module and is adapted to automatically transport a document sheet to and from an exposure position on the table before and after duplication of the document sheet. When spread pages of a book or other form of bound volume of sheet mediums are to be copied, the lid structure of the automatic document feed module is opened out over the document table to provide access of the book to the exposure position on the table.
An automated image duplicating apparatus of this type ordinarily has not only such an automatic paper feed function but also other additional capabilities such as the automatic paper-size select function and automatic magnification/reduction ratio select function. The automatic paper-size select function is used to automatically select the size of copy sheets to be used upon detection of the size of a given document sheet when a certain magnification/reduction ratio is selected. The automatic magnification/reduction ratio select function is used to automatically calculate and establish a ratio in which the original image on a given document sheet is to be magnified or reduced on a copy sheet on which the original image is to be printed. The ratio of magnification or reduction is calculated also through detection of the size of the document sheet to be copied.
To perform either of these additional automatic functions, it is thus necessary to detect the size of the document sheet to be copied. For this reason, a duplicating apparatus having the automatic paper-size and magnification/reduction ratio select functions further has a capability of automatically measuring the sizes of document sheets to be copied. Such a paper-size detect function of the apparatus is effectively when, and only when, the automatic document feed module is in a state ready to operate with, for example, its lid structure closed on the document table. When the automatic document feed module is not in such a state, the paper-size detect function and accordingly each of the automatic paper-size and magnification/reduction ratio select functions of the apparatus could not be performed.
In the meantime, a newly developed version of an automated duplicating apparatus of the described type has further additional capabilities by means of which certain prescribed copying conditions and modes of operations are programmed as a package and stored in a memory device. Such capabilities are usefuly particularly where specific copying conditions and modes of operations are to be frequently or predominantly used. In order that the specifically selected copying conditions and modes of operation be programmed and stored into the memory device, it is also required that the automatic document feed module be in a state ready to operate. For this reason, to establish the ready state of the automatic document feed module is counted as one of the items included in the program consisting of the package of the selected copying conditions and modes of operation stored in the memory. When the data representative of such a program is fetched therefrom, the contents of the program are shown on a display area of the apparatus without respect to the modes of operation currently established in the apparatus. With all the programmed conditions and modes of operation thus displayed, a certain mode of operation such as, for example, the automatic paper-size select mode is inevitably included in the items on display although currently the automatic document feed module is not in a state ready to operate. On such an occasion, the operator of the apparatus would erroneously understand that the automatic document feed function is in effect and that he or she need not take an action to select the size of the copy sheets to be used. The result might be that the operator fails to perform the copying operation properly.
The present invention contemplates elimination of these drawbacks which have thus far been encountered in an automated duplicating apparatus equipped with an automatic document feed module and having various optionally selectable copying conditions and modes of operation.